Assexual
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Opostos não são quando uma garota gosta de eletrônica e um garoto de rock, ou quando uma garota gosta de sair enquanto um garoto prefere ficar em casa. Opostos são quando Sirius Black é um pervertido sexual (segundo Marlene McKinnon) e a garota em questão não tem o menor interesse, vontade ou necessidade de transar, seja com o ninfomaníaco em questão ou com qualquer outro (porque t


Ficar em detenção com Sirius Black era o último dos planos que ela tinha para aquele fim de semana.

Na verdade, qualquer evento envolvendo Sirius Black estava automaticamente banido e esquecido de sua lista imaginária naquele momento e para sempre.

Não é que Marlene o odiasse — não sentia ódio por nenhum ser do planeta e de fora dele —, ela apenas preferia não ter uma convivência muito prolongada com o sujeito de nome e sobrenome já bem repetidos.

Não que isso fosse muito fácil, considerando que eles dividiam o mesmo Salão Comunal. Ainda bem que os dormitórios não eram como os de Durmstrang, que eram todos os alunos de cada ano dividindo o mesmo espaço — e quando ela queria dizer todos, ela dizia _todos_ , homens e mulheres dormindo sob o _mesmo_ teto, _sem_ paredes dividindo. Está certo que não havia tantas mulheres frequentando Durmstrang, mas mesmo assim!

Os colégios, bruxos ou não, deveriam prezar pela eliminação da prática pela qual Black fez o favor de ficar em detenção: o sexo.

— Você só pode estar brincando, Remus! — Marlene virou-se rapidamente para ele.

— Eu só obedeço ordens — ele deu de ombros, o distintivo de monitor brilhando em seu suéter.

Que professor tinha ordenado que a detenção deles fosse conjunta?

O que esse professor tinha comido? Tinham colocado pó de flú na sua xícara de chá? Ou pus de bubotúbera?

— Santa McKinnon — Sirius levantou o olhar de sua varinha.

A com fibra de coração de dragão, não a outra, seus pervertidos.

— Tarado Black — Marlene retrucou, cruzando os braços.

— Suas varinhas — Remus estendeu a mão.

Ela foi a primeira a entregar, à contragosto, e a mão de Remus fechou-se sobre ela, antes de virar-se para o amigo, que bufou irritado antes de também entregar a sua.

— A tarefa é bem simples — Remus apontou a sua varinha para a frente, trazendo por magia um balde com água e alguns esfregões.

— Fazer o trabalho do Filch — completou Marlene — Claro, por que não?

— O professor Flitwick está pensando em dar utilidade a algumas salas inutilizadas — o monitor explicou, dando um olhar para Sirius — Para evitar que acontecimentos como o de hoje se repitam.

Sentia pena do professor Flitwick por precisar vivenciar aquele tipo de asquerosidade. Ser monitora ou professora, realmente, nunca foi uma opção a se considerar. Preferia ser auror e, caso fosse treinada por Alastor Moody, ter permissão para vingar-se pessoalmente de estupradores e agressores de mulheres.

— Eu posso dar algumas ideias a ele — comentou Marlene, afundando o esfregão dentro do balde, antes de começar a passá-lo pelo chão da sala.

— Olhe só, você será uma excelente faxineira, quando se formar — disse Sirius, recebendo um olhar repreensor de Remus, que já estava tirando um livro de transfiguração de dentro da mochila para ocupar o seu tempo.

— Por que você não começa a treinar, Black? — sugeriu Marlene, empurrando o outro esfregão para ele — Já que com o número de detenções e NIEMs que você tirar, dificilmente conseguirá uma profissão melhor do que essa. Não, espere, talvez Dumbledore tenha pena de você e te deixe cuidar da floresta junto com Hagrid.

— Um a zero — assobiou Remus, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, os pés afastados do chão para não atrapalhá-los na limpeza, começando a sua leitura.

Como ele conseguia entender as letras com apenas as luzes do lado de fora acesas, Marlene não tinha ideia.

— O que há de errado com a iluminação da sala? Não repuseram as velas? — perguntou Sirius.

— Comece a esfregar, Padfoot — retrucou Remus.

— Isso, comece a esfregar, Black — repetiu Marlene.

— Você sabe, eu sou bom em esfregar outras coisas — ele respondeu, entrecerrando os olhos, provocativo.

— Eca, eu vou vomitar.

Remus deixou escapar uma risada que, se não fosse um livro de transfiguração, ela poderia acreditar que essa era a causa.

— Que mente mais poluída, McKinnon — Sirius disse — Eu não disse o que era.

— Tudo vindo de você é podre, Black.

Remus deu duas batidas de palma para chamar a atenção deles.

— Limpem! — ele ordenou, apontando para o chão.

Sirius bufou, enquanto Marlene voltou a enfiar o esfregão no balde, contente pelo fim da conversa. Nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer, por mais que isso significasse um silêncio agraciado. Talvez por esse motivo tivessem designado Remus para aquela difícil tarefa, pois dificilmente outro monitor conseguiria pôr as rédeas no rebelde inconsequente.

— Amanhã vocês terão outra área para limpar — disse Remus, depois que eles terminaram a limpeza e ele se apiedou deles.

— Se a santa McKinnon puder, né — alfinetou Sirius — Domingo não é dia de missa?

— Se você quiser que eu reze por seus pecados, é só pedir, Black — Marlene retrucou — Não precisa desse show todo.

— Chega — Remus interviu — Lene, você pode ir.

Sirius abriu a boca, indignado.

— Lene? — ele repetiu — Ela pode ir antes de mim? Como assim? Por quê?

Marlene saiu caminhando, revirando os olhos, sem mais paciência para escutar as idiotices daquele safado.

Coitada da família dele que tinha que aturá-lo.

️ ️ ️

Apesar de Lily ser a sua melhor amiga, lidar com Alice era sempre mais fácil. Talvez porque ela era tão inocente e fofa — preferia acreditar que ela ainda não tinha avançado no seu relacionamento —, namorada de um cara tão fofo e amável quanto ela. Qualquer pessoa diria que aquele relacionamento causava diabetes, mas Marlene preferia ver um grude de casal do que uma tensão sexual não admitida.

— Por que ficou de detenção?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando incrédula para Black, que tinha se sentado justo ao lado dela na mesa do Salão Principal da Gryffindor.

— Nós passamos uma detenção juntos, isso não te dá direito de se sentar aqui — Marlene disse.

— O lugar é público.

Ela pegou o prato e começou a se levantar.

— Qual é, McKinnon — reclamou Sirius — Não dá para mantermos uma conversa normal?

— Não, não dá — respondeu.

— Caramba, e eu que achava que a Evans odiava o Prongs.

Marlene riu.

— Ela não o odeia. Sente atração e não quer confessar.

Se arrependeu do que disse quando os olhos de Sirius começaram a brilhar e um sorriso começou a aparecer em seus lábios.

— Esquece o que eu disse — ela resmungou.

— Você está cansada desse climão, né? — perguntou Sirius — Vamos juntá-los, então.

— Black, eu não consigo respirar sob o mesmo cômodo que você, quem dirá me unir para juntar aqueles dois.

Ele deu de ombros, pegando uma coxa de frango.

— Você quem sabe. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo você vai ter que aguentar a Lily fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, enquanto pensa no meu melhor amigo...

Marlene levou a mão para a barriga, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

— Caramba, você não brinca quando diz que passa mal — comentou Sirius — Você já foi a um medibruxo? Isso não é normal.

— Quando uma pessoa tem nojo de sangue, ninguém manda ela pro médico — ela retrucou, irritada.

— É diferente.

— Não, não é. Sexo é nojento. Você não vê isso porque tá ocupado demais no próprio prazer.

Era estranho ver Sirius, sempre descontraído e contestando tabus, tão desconfortável.

— O quê? Falar de sexo com a santa McKinnon o desconforta? — perguntou Marlene, achando graça.

— Você sente nojo de me ouvir falando sobre — ele tentou defender-se.

— É diferente. Você fala de um jeito sujo. _Eu apenas não sou dependente de sexo como você, Black_. Exceto isso, sou normal como qualquer outra mulher aqui.

A sineta tocou e Marlene levantou-se de seu lugar.

— Você não me disse o porquê de ter caído de detenção.

Marlene deu uma olhada para o outro extremo da mesa vermelha e dourada.

— Prejudiquei as futuras gerações McLaggen — foi apenas o que ela respondeu.

Sirius fez uma careta, como se estivesse sentindo a dor ele mesmo.

️ ️ ️

Marlene estava lendo uma revista, deitada na cama do seu dormitório, quando Lily entrou no quarto. O modo como ela caminhou, silenciosa, já demonstrava o quão estranha ela estava agindo. Levantou os olhos, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

— O quê? — perguntou, ao encontrá-la olhando-a.

— Está interessada no Black? — Lily foi direto ao ponto.

— Não me faça rir, Lils — Marlene respondeu, voltando a prestar atenção na sua revista.

— Eu estou falando sério.

Ela fechou a revista, ajeitando-se na cama.

— Pensei que você fosse... — Lily se interrompeu.

— Assexual sim, arromântica não — Marlene corrigiu-a.

— O quê? Você está mesmo gostando dele?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— O que um ninfomaníaco como o Black ia querer comigo? — perguntou.

— Estabilidade emocional?

Marlene começou a gargalhar. Sirius Black namorando? E sem transar? Aquilo era surreal demais para ela escutar. Depois de alguns momentos de choque, Lily a acompanhou nas risadas. Pararam de rir depois de um bom tempo.

— Tem razão, é Sirius Black — concluiu Lily.

Sim, porque Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon eram completamente incompatíveis.

De acordo com ela, é claro.


End file.
